


i'll follow you and you'll follow me

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Courtship, Dragon AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Northern Lights, Southern Lights, courtship flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko is cold. A courtship flight might warm him up.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	i'll follow you and you'll follow me

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a Day 2 prompt until I checked the list again lol
> 
> Dragon designs can be found on my deviantArt, CobraCatDragon2898

“Zuko, it’s time,” Katara said, padding closely to him as he shivered slightly outside the igloo, the light of the full moon making her more ethereal than usual.

“What?” he asked, and she merely turned around, shuffling her feet as if to get warmed up.

“Come on, just follow me,” she says, her tail flicking, and before he could respond, she breaks into a run. He follows on impulse, struggling slightly to keep up with her in the snow. His longer legs allow him to catch up to her, and the two dragons run side-by-side. They run at an even pace until he sees a cliff up ahead, and without warning, Katara grinned and only quickened her pace, and Zuko complied to do the same. Both dragons leaped off the cliff, taking a free fall to the water before opening their wings and flying up to the night sky. 

“What’s all this for?” he asked as they gained altitude, and Katara smiled again.

“I’m going to show you how beautiful the southern lights are,” she said, “The Northerners say theirs is the most beautiful, but I disagree. Follow me, don’t fly beside me for this one.” With that, she leveled out and flew through the clouds, Zuko following her as she flew. He let his heat sense guide him through the clouds and once he flies out, he’s greeted by a beautiful sight. 

Katara hovers, a centerpiece to the southern lights. The southern lights contrast well with her - her blues against the pinks and yellow took Zuko’s breath away. He flapped closer, and reached out for her foretalons to grasp them.

“By the stars,” he says, “You’re beautiful.” Katara giggles slightly.

“Me? What about the southern lights?” she asked.

“They’re beautiful, but they’re making you more beautiful.”

“You know what I think?” Katara asked, “I think you’re handsome.”

“What? Me?” Zuko says, stunned, wings faltering slightly, “No way…”

“We’ll be hovering all night if we do this,” Katara said, “You say I’m beautiful, and I say you’re handsome, and then we can just be beautiful and handsome and fly through the southern lights.”

“Okay,” Zuko said, “Ready?”

“You’re handsome.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Fly with me now?” she asks, and he nods, letting go of her talons. Katara suddenly folded her wings and plummeted, and Zuko followed, catching up with her in free-fall. They opened their wings seconds before hitting the ocean, and soared upwards. Katara drifted lower, and Zuko followed her descent back to the water, where they skimmed the surface with first their talons, then a left wing, then the other wing, and suddenly, Katara dropped into the water. 

Zuko didn’t hesitate to drop into the freezing cold ocean, and as she easily swam in the cold water, he tried to keep up. She disappeared from his vision as he kept his head high up above the waves, and something shifted behind him. He turned to see Katara come out of the water behind him, and she gripped his shoulders, encouraging him to fly. Wings beating strongly, he managed to get out of the water, and he could hear his teeth chattering as he tried to get warm again. He shot several smoke-producing fireblasts and flew through them in an attempt to get warm. It helped, a little.

He and Katara flew in sync; with Katara choosing what to do, and he followed. Once Zuko found himself warm again, Katara turned to head back home.

No words need to be spoken as the two dragons flew back - the courtship flight only further cemented on how far their relationship had progressed. They landed, and Zuko leaned towards her, his tail brushing hers. She responded by moving into his side - her damp furry side pressed to his warm scaly side - and he took that as an invitation to twine their tails together. They made their way into the igloo, where Sokka and Suki looked up from where they were curled up together. Sokka’s eyes widened.

“Congratulations!” Sokka cheered, “My baby sister has finally done it!” 

“What?” Katara teased, “Not going to get up to congratulate me?”

“I would, but it’s perfectly warm right now and Suki would be very grumpy with me if I did get up. I’ll do it in the morning.”

“Fair enough,” Katara said, “Come on, Zuko. There’s a place here.” She settles down and Zuko follows her. 

“Love you,” he murmurs as they curl into each other, finding comfort in each other’s warmth.

“Love you too,” she says quietly back, and Zuko drifts off to sleep as he listens to the other dragons’ slow, relaxed breathing.

He’ll forever have the vision of Katara hovering among the southern lights, the adrenaline of the free-falls, and the cold of the ocean in his mind as he follows her.

He’ll follow her wherever, and she’d do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Spirit in the Sky by Keiino and this is what you get


End file.
